


From one family to another

by EonaMokaa



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura would be that person with like every form of hair product and accessory, Can either be read as pallura or platonic, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, fight me, non binary pidge, your choice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 12:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11463378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EonaMokaa/pseuds/EonaMokaa
Summary: Pidge misses their long hair, and Allura has just the right product to help. Seriously, Altean products work a little too well





	From one family to another

**Author's Note:**

> Being someone with pretty long hair, I have that 'afraid to cut my hair' thing going on - which is kinda what inspired this fic I suppose. Anyway, like it says in the tags, you can choose to read this either as platonic or as a ship, I tried to make it so that it was somewhere in the middle (so they're kinda close, but nothing romantic is mentioned)
> 
> Choosing a title was hard for this one ;~; I did this because they get to have everyone messing with Pidge's long hair like their family used to, though. And I might add to this fic if you guys want it~

For the third time that morning, Pidge finds themself reaching behind their neck to find nothing. They sighed, pulling on their glasses and groggily making their way to the bathroom, their eyes immediately falling to where their hair used to fall past their shoulders. They had been fine at the garrison, repeating the mantra that  _it's for them, not me,_ but this was different. The moment Allura came out of the healing pod when they first met ripped the bandaid off, and they felt a pang that they hadn't felt in a long, long time. A gentle rapping on their door surprised Pidge and broke their chain of thought, and they ran out of the bathroom quickly to greet whoever was at the door.

 

"Allura? What're you doing over here? Something you need?" Pidge's brows furrowed as they gestured for Allura to come in. 

 

"Actually, you missed breakfast. Hunk wanted me to come get you." Allura replied in a gentle and elegant voice, as usual. "Is something the matter? You seem a bit down..."

 

Pidge shakes their head frantically, trying to hide their feelings and pass it off.  _I dont want to bother anyone with something this stupid,_ they thought to themself. "It's fine, really. No big deal." They said, aiming to leave before Allura interrogated them; however, that plan had been tossed out the window. Allura was standing tall in front of the door, arms crossed and probably not budging anytime soon. 

 

" _Pidge,_ " Allura began, voice stern and unyielding. "You can talk to me about anything, you know. It won't bother me at all. What  _will_ bother me, though, is you hiding it from me." Pidge sighed, knowing she was right, but was still hesitant to talk. It really wasn't a huge deal, or at least it shouldn't have to be. But they let Allura gently grab their wrists and lead them to their bed anyway, sitting down and facing each other. "Please, talk to me. If there's something I can do to help, then you know I would do everything in my power to do so." Looking down at where Allura was still holding their hands, Pidge let their thumbs glide over her knuckles absentmindedly. 

 

"This is probably really stupid, but...I miss my long hair." Pidge finally said, and when they didn't hear a laugh or insulting comment in response, decided to continue. "It was one of the things that I really loved. Matt always used to braid it, or try to style it, but it always ended up looking like crap. And my dad...he would constantly say how beautiful it was, and if I was feeling anxious or scared, he would slowly run his fingers through my hair to calm me down."

 

Pidge forced a sad smile onto their lips as they remembered their family. "When they were captured, I didn't even hesitate to try and find information. Breaking in, fighting the garrison, all of it. So for me, when all else failed, cutting my hair and hiding my identity seemed to be the only way. I kept telling myself that since it was for them, I could get over it, but...well, here _I_  am, _they're_ god knows where, and all I have left of my old life is Matt's glasses." 

 

"You know, I just might have the thing to help with that. Follow me." Allura smiled, getting up and leading Pidge to her room, a bounce very evident in her step. "I've always loved playing with people's hair, so I have quite the collection of accessories, gels, supplies - but I haven't had the chance to do that with anyone out here. Either way, I have a bunch of hair products and the like, and there might be some stuff you can use. Let's see..." Pidge raised their eyebrows at the sight of cabinets filled with strange bottles, clips, and other accessories.  _She wasn't kidding,_  Pidge hummed, watching as Allura rummaged through one of the shelves of bottles. "Ah! There it is!" She was smiling even wider as she pulled out a red bottle and placed it in Pidge's hands.

 

"I never used this because my hair already grows fast enough, but this should make yours grow out faster. I think it acts like your Earth 'vitamins.' Use it the next time you wash your hair." She beamed excitedly, almost resembling a giddy child. 

 

"I've never seen you this excited before." Pidge remarked. They liked this side of her; Allura's giddiness was contagious. 

 

"Like I said before, I've always wanted to play with other people's hair. If that works, I'll be able to! So feel free to use that and anything else in my collection that you need or want. What's mine is yours." 

 

Pidge couldn't help the warm smile spreading across their face or their now watery eyes, but they didn't care. They reached forward to hug Allura tight, burying their face into her chest. "Thank you!" They managed to say without their voice wavering too much. Allura hugged them tight, rubbing circles into their back.

 

"Anytime, Pidge."

 

                         --------------------

 

A loud shriek filled the hallways of the castle, waking the other paladins and putting them on alert. Pidge had  _not_ expected to wake up tangled in hair, let alone that it would be  _their_ hair. They tugged their hair around one side of their neck,  _much_ heavier than they were used to, and definitely much longer.  _Where's that bottle?,_ Pidge quickly searched the bathroom, grabbing it and squinting at the labels, despite being unable to read them. Pidge headed straight to Allura's room, bottle in hand, shouting a quick 'Everything's good' to the other paladins who were previously knocking on their door in a panic.

 

"Allura? What's in this hair stuff you gave me?" Pidge called out as they entered Allura's room, looking for answers.

 

"Oh, Pidge. It worked!" Allura smiled, briefly gathering Pidge's hair and petting it. "As I said before, it's something like your Earth vitamins. It's a special nutrient taken from a plant that only grew on Altea, and was quite popular among our people."

 

"That's nice and all, but I only used it last night. How in the quiznak is my hair this long?" They asked, motioning to where the tips fell against their lower back. It was definitely  _odd_ to have as much hair as they did, especially in such a short period of time. 

 

"That's what makes it so special. Do you not like it?" Allura seemed a little saddened at Pidge's reaction, her smile fading into a small frown. 

 

"It's not that, no! I love it! It just...caught me by surprise is all. I wasn't expecting it to get this long, but it certainly isn't a problem." They replied quickly, and Allura's past mood returned. 

 

"You aren't lying to me again, are you?" 

 

"No, really!" Pidge reassured, and then laughed. "Care to help tame it, though? It's a bit of a mess."

 

"It would be my pleasure!" Allura practically squealed, and sat Pidge down on her bed to comb out their hair gently. Pidge let their eyes close, leaning against Allura. Without a word, Allura began weaving her fingers through the long blonde hair, wavy and smooth, and Pidge hummed. It was nice to have their long hair back - it reminded them of  _home._

 


End file.
